wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mistletoes
Chapter 1: Pantala (Sunlow<>Willow X Sundew) I don’t think I imagine Sundew willingly kissing anyone. They hadn’t found Luna yet, but were taking a break. It was a LeafWing Christmas festival. Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail had been invited, but Swordtail had wanted to keep looking. Sundew watched her friends. Cricket was hungrily watching the food, waiting for them to let her eat. Blue was looking distracted. Friends. With a HiveWing and a SilkWing. I’m insane. ''She thought. Maple was flying over. “Time to play mistletoe!” The dragon said. It was a old LeafWing game. Sundew always got Oak. It was getting embarrassing. “Uhh... Blue, right? Your first!” Maple said, turning to Blue. “I-I am? Uhhh what’s mistletoe?” Blue stammered. “You pick a card, and go under the mistletoe with whoever’s name is on the card you picked. If you don’t kiss, you win. The prize is a kiss from your crush.” Maple explained. “It-it is?” Blue asked, his face turned red. Maple looked at him, then Cricket. “Sundew can go first, your second!” Maple said. She hung up the mistletoe, then took a hat, put the cards in it, and gave it to Sundew. Sundew covered her eyes, digging in. She took it out, removing her claws. ''Willow! ''Sundew thought. She looked at Willow, trying hard to keep her face amber and green instead of rosy pink. Willow went over to Sundew. “Ready?” She asked. Sundew nodded, her face red. Maple put the curtain in front of the mistletoe. Willow and Sundew went under, and Willow kissed Sundew. Sundew‘s face went as red as a tomato. “Guess you loose.” Willow said. “I wanted to.” Sundew said, failing to keep the dreamy tone out of her voice as she kissed Willow. Not forced by the mistletoe, willingly. Willow broke away with a smile, and stepped out of the curtain. Sundew followed, her eyes dreamily following Willow as they went back to there seats. “That... was longer than usual.” Maple said. “We lost, but it was great.” Sundew said, still watching Willow. Chapter 2: Pyrrhia (Quna<>Qibli X Luna) '''I don’t ship this, but doing a non-real ship sounded fun' “And the winner gets a kiss from there crush. Sometimes we play it, we found out about it in old LeafWing scrolls.” Luna concluded. She took the hat and put the names in. “Qibli?” Luna asked, giving the hat to him. Qibli covered his eyes, taking a card. “Luna.” He said, moving his talon from his eyes. Glory took the curtain, as Qibli and Luna went under the mistletoe. Luna’s snout moved closer to Qibli’s, the mistletoe attempting to make them kiss. But Qibli pulled away. I’ll get a kiss from Moon. ''His mind ringed. Luna stumbled from under the mistletoe, stopping herself from trying kiss Qibli. Qibli stepped out, so did Luna. “We won!” Luna cheered. Qibli smiled at her, then searched the crowd. Moonwatcher. Qibli winded around dragons and went in front of Moon. “So. My k...” He was stopped as Moon kissed him. “You didn’t need to win for me to do that, you know.” Moon joked. “Well, I like it that way.” Qibli said, pulling Moon in so he could kiss her, there shouts both turning rosy pink. Qibli broke away, then siddled back to Luna. He kissed her. “Save it for Swordtail.” Qibli said a wink. “I have ten kisses left.” Luna said, kissing Qibli quick. Chapter 3 (Lynxter<>Lynx X Winter) '''I don’t ship it, but I’ll go with Lynxter quick.' “Lynx.” Winter read. Lynx got up, going behind the curtain and under the mistletoe. Winter followed. He blushed as he found himself kissing Lynx. When she tried to pull away, Winter pulled her in. He finally broke out of it, panting. Lynx panted to. The two left the mistletoe. “I lost.” Winter admitted. “That’s alright.” Fatespeaker called. Winter looked at them, kissed Lynx one more time, and went back to his seat. Chapter 4 (Blicket<>Blue X Cricket) “Cricket.” Blue said. Blue looked at her, his face turning rosy pink. He was quite surprised to see what looked like a feint trace of the same thing on Cricket’s face. “Go I’m the curtain, lovebirds!” Maple said. “Lovebirds? Sundew’s the one all... lovebirdy.” Blue said, glancing at Sundew, who was flirting and making out with the dragoness. “YEAH WELL GO! THIS IS THE LAST ONE THEN WE CAN EAT!” Maple shouted, shoving the dragons behind the curtain! “Happy kissing!” She giggled, and whirled away. Cricket kissed Blue on the lips. Blue tried breaking out of it, but couldn’t. It went on until Maple pulled away the curtain, and put back to see that Blue was carrying Cricket bride style, wings wrapped around eachother, eyes closed. “Alright! Break it up!” Maple called finally. Blue opened his eyes. His scales turning pink, he set Cricket down, who broke away. “Well. That was... fun?” Cricket said, in a slightly sexy voice. “Yeah.” Blue said, and the two came out from behind the curtain. Chapter 5 (Aukliff<>Auklet X Cricket) Coming soon! Chapter 6 (Whirlnami<>Whirlpool X Tsunami) Coming soon! Chapter 7(Turtlejou<>Turtle X Kinkajou<>suggested by Jos98ie) Coming soon! Please comment suggestions! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Shadepoolcats)